Zutara Week 2011
by Cashews and Socks
Summary: My late Zutara Entries. All of the will be late, my apologies. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Too lazy for disclaimer, *yawn*. Sorry my Zutara week stuff is late, I'm still new at this. I still suck at typing, by the way.

"Two mangoes, please." She handed the merchant a silver piece. Katara sighed. Honestly, she enjoyed eating sea prunes better. Unfortunately for her, they were not available where the group was currently located.

"Here's your change, young lady. Have a lovely evening." The man handed her two copper pieces. She nodded and thanked him him before making her way back to the group. As she walked long the streets, she noticed that the streets were beginning to fill with people. Glancing around her, she noticed a seemingly deserted alley. Katara made her way towards it. Upon entering the back-way, she suddenly felt surge of adrenaline enter her body. She was frightened, yet too scared to admit it, even to her self. Scanning the dimly lit walkway, she slowly made her way through the alley. Almost immediately, she shook the negative thoughts from her head. _I'm a master water bender, she thought. No one could possibly attack me and get away with it. I am strong, fearless young woman._ A sudden movement interrupted her thoughts. She jumped at the sudden sound from behind her. Slowly turning around, she saw a middle aged man, a gruff one, at that. He walked towards her slowly, in a predator-like fashion.

"What's a young lady like you doing lone in an alley this late?" Her heart froze. His voice reminded her of the man who took her mother way from her. Sinister. Horrifying. The way he eyed her also was threatening, causing pain to well up in her chest.

"Buying groceries." she calmly responded. "If you will excuse me, it is getting lat. My father will worry if I am home late." Quickening her pace, she made her way towards the other end of the back way.

"Let me escort you, a young lady like yourself should not be wandering the streets alone at twilight," he stated. "especially a pretty young lady like yourself." She starred at the man suspiciously. He would not allow her to pass through peacefully. Reluctantly, she followed him through the vast darkness along the stone floor. Several minutes later, the man turned to Katara.

"Would you like some help with your basket? It looks very heavy."

"No thank you." She replied. "I can handle it's weight." She set her eyes forward and continued walking.

"Very well then, I will take my basket!" he announced. She turned around in confusion, as she did not recall the man having possession of a basket. It didn't take her long to comprehend the man's intentions when he started charging at her. Turning back around, she speed down the ally way, running for dear life. She felt a large, rough hand grab her wrist that yanked her to the floor, twisting her arm behind her back. He grabbed her other wrist before she had time to even think about struggling. After tearing piece of cloth from his shirt, he tied it around her mouth. Slowly he lowered his mouth next to her ear.

"I was to take your merchandise the easy way, but you have left me no choice." He hissed "Tonight, we're going to have alot of fun." His voice sent ungodly shivers down her spine. "Just relax, and maybe you'll enjoy it too." A tear fell down Katara's cheek. This was her worst nightmare. She hated not being in control, but being thrown at the mercy of this street scum, she could not handle. The man wrapped his hand around her wist while clutching her wrists with his other filthy hand. "Or not." Just s he spoke, he grabbed her chocolte brown locks, causing her to wince inn pain. More tears to fell out of her cerulean eyes. She stared at the forthcoming stars in the sky and closed her eyes for moment. _Stay strong Katara, stay strong. _Her state of being at the time was so horrific, she couldn't tell whether the voice was in her thoughts, or comming from somewhere else.

Out of the blue, a mysterious figure emerged from the darkness. She examined the person to the best of her ability. Honestly, she thought they were a figment of her imgination. The figure seemed to be a ninja with brod sword and a blue and white devil's mask. The man motioned for her cptor to release her. The villain just chuckled manaically.

" A man of few words, ey? Interesting. As for the girl, she's mine. So scram, kid." Katara took a closer look. The figure was in no doubt male, but seemed to be an adult, a young one anyways.

Slowly, the man wlked forward. His purpose unknown. Just step after step, advncing towards the young girl and the predator. Slowly, the burly man released her hair, only to aim a punch for the young mans stomach. Kicking into gear, the young man doged the punch, drawing out his broad swords. Swipe after swipe, the ninja didn't seem to harm the man, but to tear his clothes. The stocky lowlife continued his attempt to injure his opponent, but to no avail. Panting, the brute passed out from exaushtion.

"Thank you." Katara slowly stood up, dusting her dress. "I really need to get back to my friends." The man just nodded. The pair stood in akward silence. "Could you walk me to my campsite? I don't feel safe walking by myself. The young man just nodded. As they walked home, Katara noticed the mask. Almost a demonic appearance. It looked, evil in a sense, like it craved fear. But she saw past that. This young man had sved her life, maybe even her virtue. All she knew that this mask was made so people would fear him, like he did himself. She wondered why her hero, the gallant, brave, bold and clever protaganist, would ever need to hide.

As she neared the campsite, she realized she couldn't let the man see Aang. Or the Fire Lord's vacation house, at that.

"I must go, but thnk you for rescuing me." She slowly lifted the mask up, so she could see his lips. He backed way from her, in an unsure manner. "It's ok," Katara begn to ramble" I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a girlfriend,or you might not have a girlfriend, but you probably don't like me 'cause we just met, and it's not likely th.." He silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips.* He pecked her on the cheek before running into the shadows.

She stood in silence, reminiscing about the man in the mask.

* YOU thought he would kiss her on the LIPS! Suckers! PLZ R4th power! Rest, Relax, Read and REVEIW! Please.


	2. Help!

News! Please read!

If you are reading this, you are probably expecting a new Zutara week chapter. But I'm low on ispiration, aka writers block. If anyone really wants me to contine either one of my Zutara week contributions, whether it is one theme or to finish writing all the themes, I will do it. I have ideas, just no support. So comment or PM me if you want me to continue either of the Zutara week stories!


End file.
